Agreements
by ms-piggy
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Trapt". Robin and Raven's little girl Mystery is now 18 years old. Raven doesn't remember the agreement. But her father does. RobxRae Mysteryx?
1. So It Begins

Ok so Mystery will soon be 18, this is 6 months b4 her birthday.

"Hey Mystery, wait up" A boy called to her

"Oh, hey Craig, what's up?" Mystery asked him.

"Not much, that biology test was killer."

"I know, where does Mr. Black get off giving us a test like that?"

"He's a bastard, that's how" Craig said with a wry smile.

Mystery laughed.

Craig smiled at her laugh. "Hey, wanna go to The Ice?"

"Sure, I could go for some ice cream"

"Great, want to walk or take my car?"

Mystery folded her arms and shivered "Let's take you're car, it's getting cold out"

Craig opened the car door for her "Yeah, they were forecasting such a nice day too"

After he had closed the door, Craig jogged around and climbed into the front seat. He revved the engine and sped away.

"You know one day you're going to get pulled over for that" Mystery said smiling at him

"But not today" He smiled and revved the engine again.

The pair made it to The Ice without getting caught. And being the gentleman that he is, Craig opened the door for her again.

"Thank you Craig" Mystery thanked him.

"What do you want?" Craig asked her

"Uhh…Mint chip" Mystery said tapping her chin with her first finger.

Craig smiled at her decision making stance, even though she chose the same thing every time.

"And what can I get for you sir?" The woman behind the counter asked

"Can I get uh…Oreo please?"

The woman turned around to get their orders.

Suddenly Mystery's belt started to ring.

She looked down at it them back up at Craig.

He sighed "Go"

"Thank you" She hugged him quickly and ran out.

* * *

Mystery made it to the docks in time to see the rest of the Titans arrive. Her brother Will, Cyborg and Jinx's daughter Heather, Starfire and Beast Boy's (big surprise yes) daughter Firefly, and a guy named Scott.

The girls shivered while the guys were too stubborn to show it.

"I wondered why it was getting so cold out" Heather said

"I can see my breath" Firefly complained

Mystery rolled her eyes. Her mother's whining.

"What is that thing?" Scott asked

A voice boomed overhead "I am Black Ice. I will make your city cold" On the word cold he stomped a foot in the water. Making it splash and freeze right before it hit the Titans.

Will disappeared into the ground. He was such a coward. Mystery didn't even know why he was on the team. But her parents said they needed a 5th member.

The team did everything to stop him. Will and Mystery tried hitting him with various things around the docks but it just broke the ice, causing Black Ice to just rebuild it again.

Firefly blasted him but the same thing happened, it was like fighting plasmas.

Mystery suddenly got an idea. "Scott" she called

"Yeah"

"Where's that blow torch u carry around"

"Right here" Scott pulled it out from the pack on his back.

"Fire it at him"

"Why"

"Think about it, ice, fire"

Scott looked confused

Mystery sighed _"All brawn no brains"_

"Fire melts ice!" she yelled, then under her breath said "Pin head"

"Riiight" Scott said pointing his finger at her and doing the little click clickthing.

Mystery put her head on her forehead as Scott fired at Black Ice.

The huge Ice man screamed out as he melted into water.

All that was left was a little chip, which Mystery picked up and then broke.

The Titans had already packed up and were heading out "Hey Mystery, u commin'? We're going to The Ice"

Mystery gasped "Craig!" She ran to his house and rang the door frantically.

"WHAT?" she heard a voice yell from behind the door.

"It's Mystery"

The door opened and a burly man looked down at her. "He's in his room"

Mystery slipped past and made her way to Craig's room.

She knocked softly "Craig"

The door opened slightly, then all the way. She saw his back as he walked away and flopped down on his bed.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly

Craig looked up at her and smiled "Hey, no problem, it's your job"

"That's no excuse. Ok tomorrow, the beeper goes off. Me and you, all day"

Craig looked at her "But…you can't do that, you're the team leader, they need you"

Mystery waved her hand "They can deal with it"

Craig stood up and hugged her "Thanks" then he messed up her hair "I've missed you since you took over, you know."

"I know" Mystery said pushing his hand away smiling.

"So, what do u want to do tomorrow? It's Saturday."

So there ends my first chapter, it prolly sucks but oh well lol, next chapter comes the plot twister. Hopefully lol.


	2. Saturday

ok so this is the SECOND chapter, i reposted the first

* * *

"Mom! I'm going out!" Mystery called

"Where?" Raven's voice called

Mystery rolled her eyes "You already know that!"

"I know but I'm a mother" Raven came down the stairs and smiled at her daughter.

Just then Robin walked in the door. "Did I miss a meeting?" he asked grinning at the two.

"No daddy I'm just going out with Craig."

"On a date?" Robin asked quirking an eyebrow.

Robin was suddenly smacked from behind with a pillow "Oww, Raven what was that for?"

She just stared at him.

"Ohhh" he nodded as the light bulb came on.

Mystery kissed his cheek. "Bye daddy."

After she had left Raven rolled her eyes "Men!"

"What!" He asked innocently.

Raven smiled at him. "Nothing hun"

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist "You know I hate it when you do that"

Raven gave him a quick kiss "I know"

"Gross!" Will's voice was heard

"Get used to it; I don't plan to stop loving your mother anytime soon"

Will rolled his eyes and under his breath he muttered "I will never do that to my kids"

The doorbell rang and Raven left Robin's arms to go answer it.

A window cracked in the living room when Raven saw who it was.

"Tobias" she said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"You're father wishes to see you" he told her

"Well I do not wish to see him" Raven said with an attitude in her voice.

"He says if you don't go down there, he'll come up here."

"He promised he would never do that"

"This is under the most grave of circumstances I'm afraid."

"What is it that he wants?"

"He would not say majesty."

"I told you not to call me that"

"Beg pardon"

Raven sighed "Let's go" She quickly said goodbye to Robin and Will and then followed Tobias.

* * *

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Craig asked Mystery

"I want to see The Pacifier, it looks good. What do you want to see?"

"Whatever you want to see"

Mystery smiled at him. "You make it too easy."

Craig shrugged "I aim to please"

"Fine, but I'm buying this time" Mystery said matter-of-factly.

"I should say not!" Craig protested, being completely unserious, but Mystery didn't see it.

"No I mean it, you pay for me too much"

"Mystery, I was joking"

"Oh" she smiled sheepishly.

The two bought the tickets.

"I'm buying the snacks though" Craig insisted

"You can do that" Mystery said

"What do you want?"

"Nibs and coke"

Craig smiled, just like her ice cream choice, it was always the same.

"What?" Mystery asked confused

"Nothing, you're just…predictable"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" Craig said grinning.

Mystery slugged him lightly in the arm. "Come on, it's about to start."

After the movie finished it was about noon.

"That was a good movie" Mystery said still smiling

"Ya, it was pretty good" Craig agreed

"Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"I don't know"

"Come on, pick, I picked the movie"

"Swiss Chalet?"

Mystery's eyes widened "That's too expensive Craig. I can't let you do that!"

"I've been saving for a while. I've got the money"

"But I can't let you spend that on me; you know how I feel about it."

"I can't think of a better way to spend it"

Mystery sighed "Just this once"

The restaurant was within walking distance from the theatre so the two walked.

The two were soon laughing, remembering all of the funny things people they knew had done.

"Remember that time that Will got beat up by that goat" Mystery asked laughing

"Ya" Craig laughed "He was so confident that he could take it. Then it whooped his ass"

"He had horn prints IN his ass for a week. Hasn't gone near a petting zoo since"

The two laughed together, letting it comfortably subside.

"Well I'm done." Craig announced

"Me too" Mystery said finishing off her coke.

Craig paid the bill and the two walked back to his car.

Mystery wrapped her arm through Craig's. "Thanks for today"

"What did I do?" Craig asked, "You're the one who took the day off"

"I know, but I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Mystery hugged his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

Craig smiled to himself.

They reached the car and Craig opened the door once again for Mystery.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. She felt something inside of her, but wasn't sure what it was.

Mystery sat in silence as they drove.

"Something wrong?" Craig asked concerned

"No," Mystery shook her head, "I'm just not feeling very well"

"I'll take you home then"

Mystery shook her head vigorously. "No, I promised I'd spend the day with you"

"No, I'm taking you home."

Mystery knew better than to fight with Craig when he had something made up in his mind.

When they reached home Craig walked to the door with her.

As Mystery opened the door she heard her mother and father discussing something in hushed voices.

"Hey" Mystery called "What's going on?"

Raven looked startled. Then looked cautiously at Robin, then back Mystery. "Honey, we need to talk…"

* * *

hope u like it so far


	3. The News

"About what?" Mystery asked uneasily.

"About your grandfather" Raven said slowly.

Mystery looked shocked "But, he's dead"

"No honey, he's not. He promised me he would have nothing to do with you and your brother. But something has happened"

Craig thought that Mystery looked like she was going to fall over so he gripped her arm.

"What does he want?" Mystery asked

Raven got up and went to stand at the window, not knowing how to tell her. So Robin spoke up.

"He," Robin started, glancing at Craig, silently telling him to hold onto her. "He agreed that Raven's first daughter would…marry a son of his friend to join their kingdoms. An arranged marriage."

Craig caught Mystery as she fell over. Unconscious.

"Mystery, wake up"

She heard people calling her. But one voice stuck out.

"Craig?" She asked quietly

"I'm here"

Mystery's eyes fluttered open.

She saw the worried faces of her mother, her father and…Craig.

She sat up slowly and everything started to spin.

"Easy" she heard Craig say.

A glass of water floated over. "Drink this" he mother said.

Mystery took the glass and began gulping it.

"Slow down" her father told her "You'll make yourself sick"

Mystery took little sips before setting the glass down and staring at her mother. "An arranged marriage!"

"Yes," Raven said calmly.

"How could you?" She screamed at her mother. Taking it harder than everyone thought she would.

"Honey I didn't have a say in the matter"

Mystery stayed silent.

"My father, you're grandfather, is the devil."

Both Mystery and Craig stared at Raven, shocked.

Raven stood up and went to the window. "I asked him never to contact me again. But of course this was too important" She said disgusted. Then she turned to Mystery "I'm sorry"

Mystery sighed "Who is he?"

Raven shrugged "I don't know, I've never met him"

"When do I meet him?" Mystery asked

"Your wedding day" Raven said quietly.

Mystery almost fell over again but Craig caught her. "I don't even get to know who he is until my wedding day?"

"No"

Mystery thought for a moment and then turned to Craig. "Take me for a drive?"

Craig nodded and the two went out the front door.

Raven wrapped her arms around herself and sighed "Why did my father do such a horrible thing?"

Robin came up to her placing his arms around her and kissing her temple "I don't know honey."

* * *

The car was silent for the first ten minutes of the car ride. But Mystery finally spoke up.

"I guess now I don't even need to worry about guys." She said with a slight grin. Trying to make light of the situation.

"No, no you don't" Craig said smiling back.

Mystery sighed "17 years of not knowing my grandfather at all and suddenly he's telling me who I'm going to marry. What a functional family"

"At least you didn't say normal. Cuz we all know your family is not normal" Craig said, moving out of the way of Mystery's swat.

"Oh you're so nice" Mystery said sarcastically.

Craig just grinned "So where do you want to go"

"Our spot" She said quietly.

"Our spot" was a place that the two friends went to whenever life got hard. It was a hill that overlooked the whole city. A place they went to get away.

The two arrived in a half hour and by the time they exited the car, it had grown dark and the wind had picked up.

Mystery shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her body.

Craig came up behind her and put his arms around her, sharing his body heat.

"Thanks" Mystery said looking up at him with a smile.

Craig shrugged "It's what I do"

The two went and sat down. Craig still holding her. They sat in silence for a while before Craig noticed her shaking.

"Are you alright?"

Mystery sniffed "Yeah, it's just kind of sinking in now. I'm going to get married, to a complete stranger. And just hope that we like each other."

Craig hugged the sobbing girl tighter. "It'll be alright. I'll always be around if u need me."

Mystery smiled "I know"

"I just wish…" Craig cut off before he finished his sentence.

"What?" Mystery asked curiously.

"Never mind, it's not important"

"Please?" Mystery said with a puppy face.

Craig looked away "NOOOOO I will not give into the face"

"You mean you won't give into the face again" She teased him.

Craig laughed.

"Thanks" Mystery said turning serious

"For what?"

"Bringing me here, taking care of me"

"It's what friends do Mystery. They take care of each other"

She leaned up against his chest. "I'm glad you're my friend Craig"

"I'm glad you're mine"

"I'm gladder" Mystery said making up a word a picking a fight.

"Nuh uh" Craig said

"Yeah huh" Mystery said back

Craig started tickling the girl, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Uncle! I give!" Mystery said laughing.

Craig stopping tickling her and Mystery sat up.

"Think we should head home now?" Craig asked

"Probably. What time is it?"

Craig looked at his watch. "Midnight"

"Defiantly time to head back"

* * *

When the two reached the Greyson house Craig, as always, walked mystery to her door.

Mystery hugged him. "Thank you"

Craig lifted her off the porch in his hug and then set her back down, "You're welcome. Have a good sleep."

Mystery opened the door "Bye"

Craig waved and waited for her to enter the house.

After she disappeared inside he stood there for a moment thinking, then went back to his car and drove away.


End file.
